The Dragon Clan Chronicles  The Fifth Seal
by Avalaurea
Summary: Shibuya Yuuri was once an average high school student until he learned that he was actually the Maou of another world. Though he managed to stop wars and finally destroy the greatest evil that plague his people can he really enjoy peace?While on a vacatio


Hello all! This is my first time writing a Kyou Kara Maou fanfiction. I loved how the series ended because they left it open for more episodes and for people to write their own stories.

This fan fiction takes place right at the end of the series. Some chapters as the story comes on will have OOC but I am making up some of the back-stories of our beloved characters and thus I need to think how they will react in those situations.

This is shonen-ai just like the show. I hope you all enjoy and review! Hugs!

Kyou Kara Maou-The Dragon Clan Chronicles

The Fifth Seal

Chapter One

_He was running. Running like he had never run before. From what he was unsure; all he knew was that if he stopped there would be dire consequences. He was in a forest that much he knew. The roots and branches of the trees that surrounded him were grabbing at him and trying to hand him over to the things that were chasing him. The light was dying telling him that soon it would be nightfall and then what? _

_A flicker of light. A stream of colour to his left. What was chasing him? Faster he ran. Harder he pushed himself. The light itself was moving closer. Light was an ally wasn't it? Light never hurt someone before. Isn't it the dark that one should be afraid of? Isn't the evil and corrupt considered to be the darkest of all?_

_The trees drew closer and closer as he ran. Hot sweat met cold wind and sent him shivering as he begged his legs to keep him moving. The ground became smooth yet uneven and very slick in some places. A name kept running through his head. A name that would help him if he called it. But how could that be? He didn't know the owner of that name. But somehow… if he asked for help… would they come?_

_He glanced to his left as the streams of light twisted, curved and bent to get at him. The ground gave way. He was falling. The light streamed towards him…_

"YUURI!!!"

A strangled yelp pushed its way past his lips as he sat up in bed. His breathing was laboured and it took him a good few minutes for his eyes to focus on the room and on the face that was now a few inches from his own.

"Shori?" Yuuri pushed his brother away from his face as he used the other to wipe at his brow.

"Onii-san Yuu-chan not Shori. I have been trying to wake you for the last ten minutes. Are you all right? Are you hurt? You're sweating. Did you catch a cold in the other world?…."

Yuuri let his brother ramble on and on as he tried to remember his dream. It was so vivid that it felt like it was happening. It felt to him as if he really was running. But the harder he tried to remember the dream the more he forgot. It was like trying to cup water in your hands. The more you tried to stop the water the more the water leaked out between your fingers.

"Yuuri are you listening to me?!" Yuuri blinked a couple times as he looked at his brother. Worry was on his face but that was the norm nowadays.

"Yes I was listening. I'm fine. Just a really vivid dream. I'm going to change so you can go now Shori."

Shori raised at eyebrow at Yuuri as he pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed. His legs felt heavy. _It _really_ was a vivid dream. My legs feel like they do after a jog with Konrad._ Yuuri walked past his brother, ignoring him as he told him yet again to call him 'onii-san' and entered the bathroom to wash up.

Konrad stared out across the courtyard. Everything was so quiet when Yuuri was in his world. Konrad smiled to himself. Yuuri had managed to not only stop any wars from breaking out but he also now had alliances with almost all of the human territories. The humans and the makoku were finally starting to get along.

"Heika! HEIKA!" Konrad was drawn from his musing by Gunter yelling at the top of his lungs. He turned around just as the owner of the voice entered the courtyard. "Ah Konrad have you seen Heika?"

"I saw him off two days ago. He isn't going to be coming back for about two weeks." Konrad smiled inwardly as Gunter's face paled. Gunter was a little too obsessed with Yuuri in his opinion.

"He has a lot of studying to do. Plus his sixteenth birthday is coming up and he will need to prepare for that wonderful day." Gunter's eyes misted over slightly and Konrad had no desire to know what the man was thinking.

"Heika had to go with Shori to see Bob, the Maou of Earth. He said once the meetings were done there he would be coming back."

Gunter gave his head a little shake, "If I recall there is a huge lake at the Maou of Earth's Palace. Heika could easily come back here from there."

Konrad opened his mouth and then closed it. _Why is Yuuri going to be gone that long when there is a way for him to come back from there?_

Yuuri kicked a rock as he walked around the lake. He had been kicked out of Bob's office so that Shori and he could talk "business". Why he had to come was still beyond him. In the two days that he had been there he had been kicked out of the office everyday or asked to go and do a meaningless task that made it so he had to leave the room.

Yuuri raised his leg and swung it really hard towards a rock, "Baka Shori!" The rock he hit hit another rock and jumped into the lake. "This is the stupidest vacation ever!"

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he continued to walk around the lake. With any luck his walk would take him all the way around the lake before someone tried to find him. As he walked around the lake he was over come by a sense of calmness. It was like he had walked into a dream like state. He could hear everything so clearly, smell everything so freshly, and even the soft splashing of the lake was soothing and alluring. How long he walked he was unsure. But all the anger in him instantly faded as the sounds and smells of the lake and forest seeped into his very core.

Yuuri ducked under a branch and lying in his path was a long straight branch that looked like it had been snapped off a tree. He looked up and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary that would have caused the branch to break off. He knelt down and grasped the branch. It was about the same length as Morgif and when he swung it like a sword the branch didn't whip or bend. "Now I have something to do. Konrad will be proud that I practiced my swordsmanship while I was on Earth."

Yuuri walked closer to the waters edge as there were fewer trees and the ground seemed to be more level. He took his stance and started to practice the different stances and paces that Konrad had been teaching him. Though he didn't see a reason that he needed to use a sword in Shin Makoku it meant that he could spend time with Konrad and anyway from Gunter and his endless teachings about the world.

Time slipped past as he practiced and practiced. He didn't even notice that someone was sitting on a large rock right in front of him. He stopped practicing and wiped the sweat from his brow. The sound of soft clapping finally drew his attention to the person sitting on the rock. Yuuri gasped and backed away but then stopped himself. He could sense somehow that this person wasn't a threat.

"Wh..who are you?" Yuuri didn't lower his branch-sword. _Yeah like it is really going to do enough damage to stop an attacker._

The figure was cloaked from head to foot. He had never seen such robes on a person on Earth. The thing that drew his attention the most was the fact that when the person was clapping it looked like the person had mangles around their wrists. Though the person's hands were now hidden in the flaps of the cloak he could still see the chains. His eyes followed the chains down the person's legs and into the lake where they disappeared from sight even though the lake was crystal clear.

"My apologies Heika. You were practicing with such conviction that I didn't wish to disturb you. However I did notice that you are practicing a very aggressive style of swordsmanship. Begging you pardon Heika but that style is unbefitting of someone of your character."

"Heika? Do you know who I am?" Yuuri raised his stick a little as the sound of soft laughter came from the person. By the sound of it Yuuri could easily assume that the person was a female. The only part of the face that he could make out was her nose and mouth. The hood of the cloak and the shadows that it created hid the rest of her face.

"You are Shibuya Yuuri. Age fifteen however your sixteenth birthday is fastly approaching. You are the twenty-seventh Maou of New Shin Makoku and are betrothed to Wolfram von Bielefeld. You are one of the Chosen."

Yuuri took a few steps back. _This person knows all about me!! Wait… what is a 'Chosen'? WAIT… why am I not running away from this person they can't chase me when they are chained to the lake. WAIT!… how can someone be chained to a lake? What is she chained to? How far down to the chains go? Why is she chained in the first place?_

"Heika?" Yuuri snapped out of his musing. She didn't seem to be threatening in any manner of the word. Never once did she attack while he was preoccupied with practicing his swordsmanship. She stated everything she knew because he asked if she knew him.

"Who are you?" His voice shook a little and he grimaced inwardly.

"My name is Miyuu. I am the High Priestess of Avalaurea. My age I will keep to myself and like yourself I am a Chosen."

Yuuri took a couple steps forward. Her voice was soft and her aura was calming and tempting. "What is a Chosen?"

She folded her hands into her lap and Yuuri's thoughts were proven as her wrists did indeed have mangles on them that were attached to the chains leading into the lake. "Chosen are living creatures that are connected to the Source."

Yuuri continued to walk forward, "And the Source is?"

Her laughter once again rang out but this time it was a little louder. The sound made Yuuri smile. He knew that he must have sounded childish with his little questions one after the other but he wanted to know and her voice was different then Gunter's voice. Her voice captured his full attention. Like she didn't speak unless what she had to say was of the utmost importance.

"You might wish to sit then. My tale is not long but I know that you will have more questions and the ones that I can answer I will."

Yuuri didn't even realize that he was now standing less then two feet from Miyuu. He sat down, indian style, and stared up at her. "Take this lake for example," She gestured and turned her head towards the lake, "This lake is a source of water. Without water this lake would not exist. The Source that I am talking about is pure power. The Source is the power of the elements. When you are the Maou you can command the elements. Thus you draw on the Source. Those who can draw on the Source are known as Chosen or Loved by Kami-sama."

"I didn't realize that my powers came from somewhere. I thought it was something inside me." Yuuri turned his attention from the lake back to Miyuu.

"That is also true," Yuuri's confusion must have appeared on his face because Miyuu smiled softly, "Chosen or Loved by Kami-sama have something deep inside them that allows them to draw from the Source. If you do not have this no matter what you try you will not be able to use the Source."

"What is it that is inside of us that draws on the Source?" Yuuri was entranced. He liked to learn from Miyuu. It was as if she was a teacher. Her terms and wording were very easy to follow unlike when Gunter would explain some things about Shin Makoku.

"It differs from person to person as to what exactly it is. However my Clan discovered that it is the power of your heart and soul that draws on the Source. You, Heika, have one of the most powerful connections to the Source that I have ever felt and yet you do not wield it."

Yuuri looked down at the ground, "I don't remember anything when I become the Maou. My friends tell me that I do amazing things and yet I don't have a clue. I sometimes try and fight it because I don't like not knowing what I am doing." Yuuri suddenly looked up and clamped a hand over his mouth. He had never said that to anyone before not even Konrad. He had always thought that but never told the others and now he was telling Miyuu like she was someone that he had known his whole life and spilling something like that to her was normal.

Miyuu smiled softly, "Never be afraid or ashamed of something that you say from your heart, Heika. These are our truest feelings and need to be voiced lest they consume us and we become something dark and unnatural."

Yuuri let his hand fall. _Wow… now I feel like the idiot for thinking that what I said was too much. What is this feeling that I am getting from her. If Wolfram were here right now I would be in a headlock for sure._ "Miyuu you will not become mad with me if I say what I truly wish to say, right?" Miyuu nodded, "Who are you? I have never seen clothes like yours before plus I have never heard anyone talk the way you do."

Miyuu rose to her feet and started to walk towards the lake. At first Yuuri thought that he had upset her but she stopped just shy of the lake and raised her hands before herself so that it looked like she was looking at the mangles on her wrists, "I was once a High Priestess of a noble clan of people. However thousands of years ago a war raged on and on. There didn't seem to be an end in sight. All peoples of the world were in mortal danger. My clan had made alliances with the other peoples that share our world but even with all of our powers it was to no avail.'

'The King of the Makoku came to my clan and asked us if there was anything that we could do. I offered to hold back the enemy while he sealed them into four boxes to forever hide it from attacking the world. However the plan wasn't a complete success. The evil managed to invade the King and in turn I have not been able to leave my post. I am not angry at this fact if anything I am angry that the evil managed to survive."

Yuuri waved his arms around. "Wait a minute. I think I know what war you're talking about. But if it has something to do with the four sealed boxes then that war is finally over. You can be set free!"

Miyuu turned and face Yuuri. She had a sad small smile on her face. "Perhaps but that is a story for another day. Your friends are going to be looking for you soon as it is quickly approaching night."

Yuuri glanced around and saw that the sun was starting to get very low in the sky. By the time he walked back to the tower it would be almost completely dark. "I didn't realize that so much time had gone by. Will I see you tomorrow?"

Miyuu smiled, "I would like that. Why don't you bring that 'sword' of yours again and I will show you a few new ways to use it."

Yuuri stood up and glanced at the branch in his hand. He chuckled to himself but smiled and nodded at Miyuu. _Maybe being stuck out here for this long won't be so bad. At least now when they kick me out of the office to talk I will be able to go somewhere and not be bored out of my mind._ Yuuri bid Miyuu goodnight and ran off down the shore and towards the tower.

Bob walked out onto the dock. The moon was high in the night sky and not a single cloud could be seen. On nights like these he would have liked to sit and enjoy the beauty and silence but he knew that this was a false peace. Her presence met that not all was good and well in the world. In either of the worlds. He reached the end of the dock and looked out over the lake. It looked like a sheet of black-blue glass. The moon reflecting in its endless ripples.

Bob raised his right hand before himself and gently ran a finger over his right middle finger. The skin just above the knuckle started to get warm. The skin cracked, though no pain came with it, as an elongated sapphire blue diamond shaped jewel pushed its way through the skin. Bob stared down at the jewel. How many years had he had it now? Had he ever had to use it before these last couple of days?

He thrust his hand into the air and caught the moonlight on the shimmering stone. A power unlike anything he had ever felt pulsed from his hand. It was warm, calming, alluring and yet sad, lonely, and terrifying. Bob closed his eyes behind with sunglasses, "High Priestess of Avalaurea I call to you. Come before me, Miyuu."

He felt the pull somewhere deep inside himself. He felt the gate opening and the drain that it caused. He opened his eyes as a mist pooled and swirled over the surface of the lake. Water started to bubble in the center of the lake. Ripples emulated out from the spot. A strange blue hue tinted the mist as the water bubbled higher and higher in the center of the lake. The jewel on his hand became hot almost burning as a giant bubble of water blew up from the center of the lake. Swirling black, deep green, and sapphire blue thundered inside the bubble. Crackles of light ripped throughout the bubble until it was too much and the bubble burst.

The mist blew away from the center with such force that Bob was forced to recoil slightly and close his eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled sadly at the sight before him. Floating atop the water's surface was the High Priestess herself. She raised her arms out as tendrils of water snaked their way up to her wrists. When the water made contact it hissed and flared out. Miyuu gasped slightly as the water dripped away from her and in its place were mangles and chains leading into the depths of the water.

She walked towards him on the surface of the water. Tiny ripples followed her wake as she gently walked barefooted towards him. He wished he knew what her face looked like. Her face was almost completely hidden by the lavish hood of her cloak. She reached the dock and raising hands before her, one hand open and slightly slanted with the other butted up against it in a fist, she bowed to him.

"Robert, Maou of Earth, I greet you this evening." She raised herself before him and Bob felt the pull of her power.

Bob bowed, in the same fashion, "Miyuu, High Priestess of Avalaurea, I thank you for coming to my call." He straightened.

Miyuu smiled softly as she turned from Bob and looked up at the moon, "It is a beautiful night but it hides the truth."

Bob walked as close to her as he could get without falling into the lake, "Miyuu I called you here tonight because I need to ask you about Yuuri."

"Heika?"

"Yes. Did you… Have you…" Bob raised a hand and ran it through his greying hair. How could he ask her? It really wasn't any of his business who she met with or what they talked about.

"This isn't like you Robert. What happened to the Maou I met all those decades ago? The Maou that always spoke what was on his mind."

Bob smirked. It was just like Miyuu. She was too good at reading him. "You're right. It has been plaguing me for the last four days."

Miyuu turned away from the moon to look at him, "And what would that be Robert?"

Bob turned towards the tower, "Four days ago you appeared to me here and asked me to tell Yuuri that when he came to visit he was not to travel back to Shin Makoku while he was here. I fabricated a story as to why but it has been running through my mind that even _I_ don't know the reason."

Miyuu sighed softly. She looked radiant but her aura was telling him that she was tired. "I have been trying for longer then I can remember to hold back the evil. I thought at last the war had come to end when Heika defeated the evil of the sealed boxes but I should have known that _it_ would not allow itself to be destroyed so easily. They are after Heika."

"What?! But you hold it at bay! I thought…" Miyuu held up her hand to stop him.

"Robert you no longer have the power that is needed to sustain me much longer. The Chosen is being transferred to Shori as we speak. We do not have time to argue. I will tell you what I know but I wish for it to be kept from Heika for the time being." Bob bit his lower lip but nodded. He could feel the strain of her power and though he wished he could keep Miyuu here to talk and to get advice like he used to; he knew that he couldn't.

"Good. The reason Heika is not to travel back to his kingdom is because the water pathways are no longer under his control. There is no telling where in his kingdom he will appear. Robert they are after him. They will try everything in their power to acquire Heika. I have already made contact with the Great Sage but I have yet to meet with his guardians. Until that time he is not allowed to travel through the water pathways."

Bob shook his head slightly, "What are we going to do? Does Yuuri really have that much power?"

Miyuu turned to the look at the lake. "Heika has the most powerful connection to the Source that I have ever felt. Now that his soul and the soul of the Maou are one he can wield that power to its greatest potential. However Heika is afraid of that power and does not wish to use it. I will train with him and when the time comes for him to return he will have more confidence in himself and in his abilities."

"You only have two weeks! Scratch that! Not even two weeks!" Bob started to pace back and forth.

"I will do what I can. The Clan is willing to help." Bob stopped pacing and turned to look at Miyuu.

"The Clan? Your people? But they have not been seen since the war thousands of years ago." The wind blew softly across the lake and Bob shivered. He was sweating. He didn't even realize that he was sweating.

"Our time is up this evening. Robert you are to continue training Shori and continue the transfer. You cannot stop now lest you both feel the pain of the Source. I will do everything in my power to help Heika," Miyuu's voice sounded like it was coming from very far away. Her body was rapidly becoming transparent and the lower half of her body was already melting into the lake.

"Miyuu I…"

Miyuu turned and faced him, "I will not let the Nexus have him."

"Nexus? Miyuu… MIYUU!" With a soft smile on her face she returned to the lake without so much as a ripple in the water to prove that she once stood upon its surface.

AN: Hehehe I love cliffies I am a queen of cliffies. They make me want to write more. So please let me know what you think. This is my first Kyou Kara Maou fanfic. I will hopefully be updating again today but tomorrow for sure. Hugs!


End file.
